The Piper's Song
by xox-Shadow's Lament-xox
Summary: Follows the story of my version of the Pied Piper, her relationship with Rumplestiltskin, and her new life in Storybrooke. Rumple/OC
1. A Haunting Tune

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, that is a product of ABC, I do however, own my own character.**

The silence was deafening. It ricochet off the lush greens of the trees, and was absorbed by the moss covered soil of the forest floors. Insects scampered around soundlessly, the beating of bird's wings only disturbing the silent chill occasionally.

From behind the trunk of a spruce tree, an aged, greying squirrel hopped out into the forest undergrowth. It sniffed around it's footing, slapping aside a leaf or two as it did, before pausing and looking up at the forest that surrounded it. It stilled, it's hind legs tensing in its stance, his nose ceasing its twitching immediately. His beady eyes flashed to every angle, trying desperately to locate the source of the very faint noise he had just heard.

And then it came. The dull haunting note that he had heard only moments ago. Only this time, it was followed by several others, more and more notes floating together to form an eerie melody that ensnared his senses. He began to twitch his nose once again, his ears perking up so he could follow the sound of pure temptation.

His pace began to quicken, and in a flash, he was scurrying, dashing through the foliage of the forest floor. His ears moved side to side, keeping his rushing feet on the correct path, towards the sweet, sweet sound.

He was scampering so fast, he almost didn't realize the tune had picked up to match his rhythm, and by the time his ears had adjusted, he had already ran out into one of the forest's many clearings, not a habit that he was accustomed to.

And just as his legs began to buckle, began to back peddle him out of this clearly reckless act, the music had stopped, and silence once again loomed over the forest like a great curtain. The squirrel, shaken by this sudden change, tensed once again, freezing in hopes to make himself scarce.

Moments passed, and, believing himself safe, the squirrel began to dart back towards the tree line, the thumping of his heart his new tune to run to. His nose began to twitch again in excitement as the forest grew nearer.

His happiness was short lived, for as he just got to the forest's edge, a tall, dark figure darted in front of him, easily trapping him in a makeshift snare. He flew up into the snares hold, the tie growing tighter and tighter around his foot as he fought to break free from its grasp.

From his upside down view, he could see the being that had caught him. The figure stood upright, and as it walked closer, the poor creature could tell the being was a huntress, if not, a devilishly good trapper. The hunter's walk oozed confidence, and as it approached the small, flailing, hanging animal, it's torso was revealed in the thin shafts of sunlight cutting through the forest canopy.

Dark, milky brown, feminine eyes peered at her catch from under a narrow brimmed hat, a hunter's plumage jutting out from it. They narrowed at the animal's vain attempts at release, and with its sculpted, rouge painted lips, it spoke to the squirrel in a low, motherly voice.

"Now, now dear, really no point in fussing. That certainly isn't the first snare I've tied." a curling smirk came across her mouth, whose shadow extended a gash along her pointed jaw. "And you most certainly aren't the first one to fall prey to my little song." She swiftly reached up and snipped the snare, making sure to keep it securely around the squirrel's foot, holding her catch as a prize at the end of the string.

Looking up at a nearby branch, the huntress looked pointedly at something the tiny squirrel could not see.

"Come, Hawthorne, it's dinner time."

The last thing the small creature saw was the pounding of wings, and that sweet, haunting song flowed, one again, into his ears.

A/N May continue, just experimenting with a plot line I've been nurturing. Read and review please!


	2. The Piper's Accomplice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. I do own my OC.

A/N-I really need some reviews to know if I should continue or not.

Hamelin was a relatively busy town. Its citizens hustled and bustled through its many streets and corridors, flocking to its market in the town's square. The cries and laughter of children could be heard above the shouting of merchants and the chatter of townspeople, as they made their way through their daily routines. The square shone with brightly colored banners, flags, and tents, resembling more of a festival than the usual morning flee market.

Above the commotion of the square, on a lonely rooftop, sat the pied piper. Her patchwork clothing was soaked in shadow, and with one foot dangling lazily over the side of the rood, she slouched comfortably against the adjacent wall. A wooden pipe was pressed to her lips, her fingers dancing slowly, skillfully over the instrument's length. She played half-haphazardly, just as she had been doing for the past week.

Everyday brought more rats. More and more swarmed to find the sound of the beautiful melody that traveled from Hamelin. They came from neighboring forests, streams, fields, and made their way into the town, staying once finding the abundant food source in the market.

So had been the piper's plan. Fill the town with rats. Let them feast on it until the townspeople saw red, became manically desperate, desperate for some one to rid them of their infestation, then, and only then, would the piper make her presence known.

For now, she simply play. Played for hours, letting the vermin follow. It was not until this day, when while sitting on her roof, that the piper heard someone speak. No, not near her, or below her, but actually _to_ her, a fact that, for a brief moment, was lost on the piper.

"Do you really believe you should be doin' that, Dearie?" The silky sweet voice met her ear. A smirk grew on her face as she placed name to voice. Looking down at the alley below her, she ceased her playing, and moved the pipe away from her face.

"Have to make a living somehow, don't I? What better way than by taking from the naive?" She glanced down at the figure that spoke to her, her eyes catching the glint of his scaly jacket, a look that surprisingly, always suited him, "In any case, I hardly think I should be taking any _business_ advice from _you_, Rumplestiltskin."

A manacle giggle followed this statement, Rumplestiltskin's muddy eyes glinting with amusement. "Touché. But, be warned missy, these townsfolk, they're the...nastier of sorts. They don't appreciate being trifled with." He rubbed his wrists as he spoke, and the piper's eyes narrowed, unsure of the meaning to his words.

"I don't expect to be here much longer anyhow," she said shrugging, placing her pipe at her side, "I believe to have enough rats now. One day's work and I'll be taking my leave."

Rumplestiltskin's mouth twisted into what most would take as a frightening grin, "In that case, I suppose I will be seeing you soon. The usual spot, then?" He turned toward the back end of the alley, preparing to make leave.

"As always, dear." The piper sat back against the wall, picking up her pipe once again. And as she raise to her lips, she listened for the scamper of his feet making off. As they grew more faint, the pied piper once again began to play.


	3. Not So Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything concerning Once Upon a Time, Piper however is mine.

A/N-In **desperate** need of reviews here guys. I could use some feed back on in characterness, etc; Thanks!

The hall hummed with the enchanting tune of a flute's song, the only lights in the room cast directly onto its player, seated centre stage, her eyes glued to the sheet music in front of her. As her fingers played over the flute's bridge, her mentor, a fifty-something year-old Russian bear, stood patronizingly close, her stance rigid, almost military like.

The musician's eyes blinked, almost in a twitch like fashion as she a hit a particular rough spot in the piece, a bump that an untrained ear would not have caught. Madam Olga however, was no untrained ear.

"Shtop! Vat vas that, Piper?" Her tone gave away her annoyance, having heard the same bars over and over again for the past hour.

"A mistake, Miss. _One of many._" Piper mumbled the last part, but she began to question just how quietly she had said it when she heard a single pair of hands begin to applaud in the back of the auditorium.

Madam Olga whipped around, her stern gaze landing on the silhouette of a man at the auditorium doors.

"This is a _private_ practice, Sir." Her eyes lingered on the shadow protruding from the man's form. A cane, she guessed.

Making his way down the aisle, Mr. Gold had his usual confident smirk on his face, his limp slightly more pronounced in the awkward slope of the aisle.

"My apologies, Madam, but I was told by Piper here that practice would have been over almost twenty minutes ago." His eyes darted to Piper before coming back to rest on Olga, sparks of amusement dancing in them,

Madam Olga angrily ripped back her sleeve and peered at her watch, and, seeing that the pawn broker was indeed correct, she thrust her arm back down.

"Very Vell. That is all for today, Piper." and with that, she stomped off the stage, Piper watching to make sure she was absolutely gone.

Hearing the slam of a far away door, she sighed with relief, allowing her stiff posture to slump in her seat. Her head lolling to look at Mr. Gold, she smirked at him in acknowledgment.

"Not a moment too soon. How long have you been standing there anyway?" Piper began to pack away her flute in its case, Mr. Gold resting his hands against the edge of the stage.

"Oh, only...fifteen minutes?" His smirk grew at the glare she sent his way.

"And you only stepped in now?" Piper grasped her case, and hopped off the stage. Mr. Gold turned to accompany her out, and both began to make their way out of the auditorium.

"Is it my fault how...hypnotizing, your playing is?" He threw her a subtle grin, and, catching onto his reference, Piper too grinned.

"Sadly, those days have passed. It's a lot harder to capture an audience's attention in this world. Especially being a classical artist. No one wants to listen to music from centuries ago, not with all that hip-hop and pop crap completely destroying the radio waves." A scowl cut deep across her face, her eyes darkening as they made their way out of the auditorium and down the main street of Storybrooke.

Mr. Gold nodded, "Many things are...not quite as we expected them to be." His tone was low, regretful.

"Not the happy ending either of us were hoping for, is it?" Piper's eyes followed her feet, an exasperated sigh escaping her.

"No. It isn't." Mr. Gold looked at Piper, picking up on the disappointment on her face. "Good news though, dearie. I do happen to have a plan, and I have a feeling it's going to be put in motion, _very _soon."


	4. A Deal with Hemsworth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time material. Piper is mine.

A/N-**More reviews please!**

Mayor Hemsworth had just about had it. Rats, rats, rats. They were everywhere. They were in the square, they were in the water keep, they were in the townspeople's homes for god sakes! And worst of all, the middle aged man was at his wits end on how to remove them. The infestation seemed to happen over night. The rats began to _swarm _into the town, he could only assume, because of the aromas of the town market.

Sitting in his office, on the second floor of his little townhouse near the centre of town, Hemsworth heard the low, dull knock on the door out front. He heaved out of his chair, and whilst leaving his office, he had a clear view of his foyer. Miss Mallory, his housekeeper, was rushing to answer the knocking, and he watched from the view at the top of the stairs as she opened it to reveal the face of a relatively young woman.

From what he could see, she dressed oddly. Mismatched, patchwork clothing made up her attire, while a purple, arrow like hunter's hat sat atop her head, its red plumage jutting out of view. He could hear Miss Mallory addressing the girl, her voice kind yet guarded.

"May I help you dear?" The woman cast a quick glance out the door, checking the streets to see if such an odd looking girl was indeed travelling alone.

"Actually Ma'am, I'm here to help _you_." A pleasant grin spread across her face, and as Hemsworth watched her eyebrows quirk, he made his way down the stairs to the interacting women.

"I do believe I can handle this, Miss Mallory." he stated, dismissing the keeper and watched her make her way back to the kitchens. Turning back to his visitor, he opened his door wider, gesturing for her to enter.

"Come in, come in! Now, what exactly do you mean by you being here to _help _us?" He guided her to a sitting room off the foyer's right. The room was a bright blue, with tall, open windows allowing the early morning sun to shine in.

"Well, word through the forest is that you have found yourself the host of a bit of a...rat problem?" The woman spoke knowingly, aware that most men of authority would not be very pleased to admit such a thing.

"Regrettably so, Miss...?" He trailed off in hopes of learning his visitor's name,

"Piper. Pied Piper. A pleasure, sir." She nodded her head, rather than offering her hand, which, he noticed, never strayed from the small, flute shaped pouch at her hip. She turned, casting her gaze out the ornate window, her interest seemingly going toward the outside rather than the conversation at hand.

"Well, _Piper_, excuse me for not following, but how _exactly _do you intend to help me?" He looked at the girl oddly. What kind of a help could a simple girl be? She did not look all that intimidating, surely she could not be all that much help to the town.

"You will find Mr. Mayor, that I have certain..._talents_, magical talents that your town may find useful. This magic, allows me to propose you with my offer. I, single-handedly, can rid you of your rat infestation-"

"Suppose I believed you, believed that you alone _could _help my town. What would you want in return?" Hemsworth said testily, cutting off the piper quickly. He knew these things did not come cheap, especially not something that appeared so _simple_.

"Of course, my services would come with a price. As all magic does. But, do not fear, for my service is guaranteed and my fee is low. I simply ask for a fair pouch size of gold, and I will be on my way." She turned back toward the mayor, a confident mask on her face, her eyes analyzing him.

"That seems fair." Hemsworth said, nodding in agreement, "Can you begin tomorrow?" He stood, holding his arm in the direction of the door, a gesture the piper did not miss.

"Of course, sir. I can start at the break of dawn." And with that, the piper made her way out of the parlour, into the foyer, and without so much of a goodbye, out the mayor's front door, back into the bustling main street of town.

Mayor Hemsworth watched through his windows as the girl made her way down the street, and, from the corner of his eye, the shadow of a bird, larger in size, make it's way in the same direction of the girl. His face tightened. He had dealt with these kinds of people before, they always proposed an outstanding offer, only to scam the richer of the two. No he decided. He would allow the piper to do her work, and then, she would not be receiving payment, rather, a visit from his town's authorities. Who knows, if he sent word, he may even be able to get the Queen's guards into town in a few days time.


	5. It Has Begun

**Disclaimer: **No Once Upon a Time possession here. Just Piper.

A/N-**Still looking for reviews :)**

Piper watched her tea as she lazily swirled her spoon around. Her nimble fingers spun the spoon between themselves, and, happy with its consistency, she lifted the spoon from her drink, tapping it on the edge of the mug before dropping it into the sink beside her.

She picked up her tea and turned around to lean against the island in the middle of the kitchen/ dining area. Taking a sip, she heard the front door of the house open, and as she gulped down the steaming liquid, Mr. Gold made his way into the room.

"It has begun." He said quickly, setting a briefcase down onto the counter top. Piper looked up at him, a confused expression on her face.

Placing her mug down, she cleared her throat, "What, exactly, has begun?" she said doubtingly.

Mr. Gold approached the island from the opposite side of Piper, his arms bracing himself against it as he leaned towards her, "The child has returned."

Piper's eyes grew wide at this, "Y-you mean Emma? The princess?" Mr. Gold's smirk grew on his face in confirmation.

"Looks like Regina won't be sleeping well tonight." Piper said, a grin spreading across her lips. She turned back to the sink, mug in hand, and placed into the basin, sure that she won't be finishing it with the topic at hand.

Mr. Gold came around the counter, a pleased smile still on his face as he wrapped his arms around Piper's waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, turning his head so he could easily whisper into her ear.

"It's only a matter of time." Piper could feel his breath, and she grinned, turning in his arms. She wrapped her own around his neck, rolling onto her toes so she could give him a quick peck on the lips.

"And then we'll be home." She whispered happily, her forehead resting on his.

**...**

"You should have asked for a child." Rumplestiltskin said grumpily, laying lazily in a tree within the enchanted forest just outside of Hamelin. Hawthorne was perched the branch opposite him, grooming his wings with ease.

"Oh, yeah, because he would have just forked over a _child_ to a rat catcher." The piper said sarcastically to the man in the tree. She stood at its trunk, hands on her hips as she looked up at him from under the brim of her hat.

"It would have been better payment." He twiddled his thumbs, and the piper sighed, shaking her head. She knew Rumple had a desire for a child. She knew he had lost a son long ago, but it was not a fact that he spoke of often. She grasped a low branch and began to climb the tree, eventually coming to rest on his branch.

"It would have meant starving for another three days." She looked at him, sadness in her eyes, as Rumple simply stared at his feet. A grin creeped its way onto her face as she leaned against Rumple, resting her head on his scale jacket-clad chest.

"Soon, my love, we will have a child. I promise you that." She looked up at him and kissed his cheek, and she felt his arms come around her, squeezing her slightly.

"Sooner than you think, dearie."


	6. Rat Parade

**Disclaimer**: Again, no Once Upon a Time possession here. Only Piper.

A/N-**Reviews PLEASE!**

"A pipe? That's your _talent_?" Hemsworth looked at the young woman in front of him, her usual patchy clothing looking particularly bright today. He understood she was simply "the pied piper", but he assumed that she would be using a more..._traditional _method to get rid of his rats.

"I said I was the pied piper. With all do respect sir, what exactly where you expecting?" She smirked with amusement, and her eyes fell to a shadowy figure on one of the near by rooftops. "I promise you, I can remove your rats, and I will be back in two days time to retrieve my payment. If it eases your doubt at all, I do have some help from Hawthorne there." she said pointing to the shadow upon the roof.

The great bird swooped down, landing gently onto the piper's shoulder, nuzzling affectionately against her hoop earring. He may be no actual help to the removal of the rats, but the piper _did _promise him a good supper.

"Well, what are you waiting for girl? Get these vermin out of my town!" Hemsworth said testily, none too taken with the girl in front of him. The sooner she, her bird, and those damn rats left his town, the better.

Nodding in response, the piper drew a short, wooden pipe from the pouch at her hip. Placing it to her mouth, she began with a soft, whimsical tune. She stood, not moving, as the tempo picked up, and the melody began to draw out the rats.

From almost every crevice the pitter patter of little rat paws could be heard as they followed their ears to the wonderful sound. Finally, when a large enough horde had gathered at the piper's feet, an event that left Hemsworth cowering on his doorstep, the piper began to make her way out of the town, the parade of rats trailing behind her.

As she made her way toward the enchanted forest, the piper began a slight jig as she thought about the payday ahead. She and Rumple would finally be able to fill there stomachs for another week with something other than squirrel, a taste her love and herself had detested becoming accustomed to. They won't have eaten so well since they sold the curse to the queen. They had been rewarded greatly for that, a reward that extended to allowing the piper to continue her scams. What did the queen care? The fools should no better than to allow strangers into their town.

The piper made her way to the river that ran through the forest, and as Hawthorne finished snapping at the last of his catch, she promptly directed them into the river, drowning them. When she could no longer see the last rat tail, the piper ceased her playing and looked up at Hawthorne, who had perched himself on a nearby tree.

"Give them two days to get the gold together, and then Rumple and I will be eating like you, dear." She said to the bird affectionately, who seemed to have satisfied mist in his eyes. He let out a shriek and flew from his perch, straight into the forest as he so often did.

Following him with her eyes, the piper's sight caught on a familiar being hidden in the trees. "Spying now are we, Rumple? The deed is already done. I'll be going to pick up the gold in a matter of days."

Rumplestiltskin walked out from the trees shadows toward the piper. A pleased grin on his face. "Scam well done, dearie." He offered her his arm, which she gratefully laced her own through.

"I just finished my own dealings for the day, also." So that was why he was so pleased.

"And what kinds of dealings would these be?" the piper asked curiously, a knowing smirk on her face.

"I turned a shepherd into a prince." his vague response told piper that there was easily _much _more to be explained.

Continuing on their trek to their usual tree, the piper offered him her ear, "Please, do tell me how you managed _that_."


	7. Payment Denied

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

A/N-**I need way more reviews guys! Need to know what parts you are more interested in etc;**

The piper made her way through the thicket of trees, her inner compass locked dead on to Hamelin. It had been two days since her removal of the rats, and she was sure Hemsworth, the old fool, had had enough time to gather her payment.

Brushing aside a hanging tree branch, the piper found herself on a dirt beaten path, one that led straight to the heart of Hamelin. She sauntered down the path, her pouch bouncing off her hip, her collection of bracelets jingling with each step. She could have easily been mistaken for a traveller.

Approaching the little town's edge, the piper stopped, a change in the wind catching her interest. Rumple always said a change in the wind meant something was coming, and so far, he had not been wrong. It was with this in mind, the piper continued her way, guardedly, into the town, making her way straight for the mayor's front door.

Zigzagging through Hamelin's streets, the piper quickly made her way to the house, and upon reaching its step, raised her knuckle to rap on the door. Just as when she first propositioned the mayor, Miss Mallory opened the door, a darker expression on her face.

"Is the master home?" the piper said, a slight smirk on her face.

Opening the door wider, Miss Mallory said nothing, trusting that the multicoloured woman would follow. She left her in the foyer, the door to Hemsworth's office was heard closing as she glanced around the room.

"Ah, Piper. So glad you could make it." Hemsworth said happily descending the stairs, his plump belly jiggling as he moved.

"Cut to the chase, won't you Hemsworth?" The piper crossed her arms.

Hemsworth stopped at the bottom stair and sighed, "I suppose so. You're here for your payment, correct?"

"Of course." The piper said nodding.

"Well, see, that's the problem." Hemsworth approached her, clasping his hands together, resting them on the swell of his stomach.

The piper's eyes narrowed. "Problem?"

"You see, we're _not _paying you." Hemsworth's expression darkened, "In fact, instead, we have a little surprise in store."

A loud bang was heard from the second floor, as well as the adjacent rooms to the foyer. Doors burst open, and from every angle, guards surged the room, making their way towards the piper.

The piper whipped around, checking her outs, she glared at Hemsworth, "You just made a _huge _mistake. Nobody breaks a deal with me, Hemsworth. _Nobody_."

With that, the piper whipped out her pipe, quickly b ring it to her mouth, and letting out a shrill shriek from the instrument. The guards as well as Hemsworth cringed, hands covering their ears, and stopping in their tracks.

The piper bolted from the house, her pipe still gripped tightly in her hand. She sprinted through the crowds in Hamelins' streets. She could hear the shouts of guards behind her, and as she reached the tree line, she rushed into the underbrush, quickly making her way up a nearby tree. She pocketed her pipe and waited as she watched the guards pass her hiding place.

A cold gleam burned in her eyes, she would have her revenge. One way or another.


	8. Late Night Bludgeoning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Once Upon a Time characters and what not.

A/N-Hoping with all these story alerts I start to get a few more reviews! Sorry for the wait, but it was culminating/exam week=week from hell.

Piper jerked away as the harsh slam of a door met her ears. She squinted her eyes open, still bleary from sleep, and reached an arm out to the opposite side of the bed, confused when her hand met the still made up comforter. Opening her eyes wider to look at the vacant spot beside her in confusion, she heard the scuffing of a cane outside the bedroom door. Turning her gaze to the door frame, her vision was met with one Mr. Gold, a very tired looking Mr. Gold, still adorned with yesterday's suit.

"Where the hell have you been?" Piper's voice came out croaky from lack of use, a daily occurrence that Mr. Gold still found mild amusement in.

"My apologies, Dear," he said, sighing as he all but dragged himself cane and all into the room, towards his and Piper's bed. "but I found myself...per-occupied at the late hour."

He turned toward the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, and that was when Piper saw it. A faint, sheen on his forehead, a slight scarlet hue visible, and her maternal side instantly took over the reins.

"What...happened to you?" Worry flowed through her voice as Piper dug herself out from under the covers, crawling closer to Mr. Gold and with her knees on the mattress, pulled herself up for a closer look at his head.

She swept his hair aside, and placed her other hand on the side of his face, her thumb occasionally running comfortingly over his cheek.

"A slight...misunderstanding. It seems Miss Boyde believed I had something of her's in the shop, and when I confronted her-" He gestured to his head, and Piper looked appalled.

"She...what? Bludgeoned you?" Piper moved away from Mr. Gold and off of the bed, determined to route through the bathroom for some disinfectant and a bandage.

"She? No. Pepper spray to the eyes, and a not so well placed table? Yes." Mr. Gold followed his dutiful partner to the a joining bathroom, appreciating the view he was met with as he entered the doorway, Piper's behind the only part of her still visible as she searched the bottom cupboard for her supplies.

"Well, if that isn't the definition of a rough night, I don't know what is." Piper straightened up, a bottle and bandage now in her hands, and gestured for Mr. Gold to sit on the edge of the bath, perfect level for her to attend to his forehead.

Swiping a cotton swab from a drawer, Piper dipped it in the disinfectant, and stood before Mr. Gold, her hands taking the same position they had moments before, holding his head steady.

"Is this going to sting?" Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow as Piper pulled back and gave him a "seriously?" look.

"Yes." and with that, Piper swiped the swab against Mr. Gold's cut. His face remained the same for a few moments, before he cringed his eyes slightly.

"Ah yes, there it is." He groaned slightly, and once he uncrinkled his eyes, Piper peeled the bandage over the wound.

"You want a kiss to seal the deal?" She meant it half sarcastically, half mocking, but Mr. Gold's face lit up slightly.

"Don't I always, Dear?" His eyes twinkled.

Piper sighed and kissed his forehead, right atop the bandage.

"Not exactly what I meant, but I'll take what I can." Mr. Gold chuckled slightly and pushed on his cane to bring himself up, Piper straightening as well.

"Well, if you aren't planning to open shop today...we could make up for last night's absence?" Piper's face twisted into a coy smile and her eyes smoldered at the thought.

Mr. Gold, attracted to this idea very much, gestured his arm to the door, and bowed as best he could, "After you my dear." A wicked smile spread across his face.


End file.
